With the trend of well-being, people who enjoy aerobic exercise to lose weight have recently increased. With this trend, electronic devices capable of measuring the amount of exercise of a user, such as electronic devices equipped with a GPS module, a heart rate sensor, a consumed calorie calculation module, a pedometer, or the like, have been developed.
In order to check the amount of exercise, a state of exercise, or relevant information through the above-mentioned electronic devices, such information should be visually checked from displays of the electronic devices.
However, in most cases, users who attempt to check the amount of exercise, the state of exercise, or the relevant information through the electronic devices are in the middle of a workout. Therefore, the users are required to temporarily stop working out and manipulate the electronic devices in order to check such information. The users' manipulation may interfere with continuous exercise and may prevent the users from concentrating on exercise.